


Wisteria

by LdyBastet



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Breathplay, Collars, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Submission, mad scientist sexual experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Kau can't understand why anyone would resist being owned by Arbitro...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The usual warnings for Togainu no Chi and the pairing of Arbitro/Kau applies, of course. This was written for the _possession/collars_ square on my Season of Kink card.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Togainu no Chi and all the characters in it are owned by Nitro+CHiRAL. I'm only borrowing them. Not earning any money from writing this. No one, either real or fictional, was hurt in the writing of this story.

Kau didn't understand why the boy called Akira fought so hard, why he tried to resist the drugs, and why he cursed and cried when they wore off and he was left alone in the dark cell after Arbitro was done with him. Kau sometimes made his way down to the dungeons to observe Arbitro's new toy - using the senses that were left to him.

He sniffed the air, picking up the lingering scent of sex, the smell of sweat, blood, and fear. There was also a faint trace of the drug that Akira had been injected with, spilled when Arbitro had made sure the syringe didn't contain any air. Kau remembered seeing Arbitro doing that while he himself was lying on an examination table in his Master's laboratory, before his sight had been taken from him. 

Akira was sobbing, and Kau thought he must have crawled into one of the corners as far away from the door as possible, judging by the distance of the sounds. Why didn't Akira understand that he now belonged to Arbitro, Kau wondered. Why didn't he embrace his fate? Such a strange boy. 

"Kau!"

Kau sat up straight, no longer interested in Akira. His Master was calling for him.

"Kau, where are you?" 

Kau crawled up the stairs leading to Arbitro's office, the leather trousers he wore protecting against the rough-hewn stone, and the half-open door creaked slightly as he squeezed by. He headed straight for his Master, led by his scent and the faint rustle of his clothing, and knelt by him.

"Ah, there you are! What were you doing down there?" Arbitro sounded only a little impatient, and Kau wondered briefly if he would be punished at all today. "You didn't get yourself dirty, did you?"

Arbitro grabbed Kau's arm and pulled him to his feet, and Kau knew he was looking him over. He was spun around quickly and then pushed down to the floor again. "Well, you look all right. You'll have a bath later anyway."

 _Yes, Master_ , Kau would have said if he could. As it were, he just rubbed his face against Arbitro's leg. He loved when his Master gave him a bath, washing him, touching him all over, reducing him to nothing but gasps and need and lust. 

Arbitro chuckled and sat down on the couch a few paces off. Kau followed him on hands and knees. "You weren't going to help Akira, were you?"

Kau cocked his head. Help him? The only way he could think of helping him was to somehow make him understand that he should be happy where he was. But how could Kau do that when he couldn't speak? He made a wheezing sound when he felt his Master's hand on his cheek, soft, gentle... for now. 

"Of course not," Arbitro answered for Kau. "You don't care what I do to Akira as long as I take good care of you, do you?"

Kau shook his head. No, he didn't care. In fact, he found it exciting to hear his Master try to break the new boy, knowing that no matter how good Akira tried to be, he could never be a new Kau. Arbitro had said many times that Kau was his masterpiece, and Kau knew it was true. He was exactly what his Master wanted, and if Arbitro wanted something else or something more, Kau knew that he would be modified to fit those demands.

He rubbed his cheek against Arbitro's hand, turned his head a little so he could lick one of Arbitro's fingers. Arbitro's other hand closed around the back of the collar around Kau's neck, tightening it so it was cutting into his skin and making it hard for him to breathe. Kau shivered, a sudden burst of lust exploding inside him. He sucked eagerly on Arbitro's finger, waiting for what his Master would do to him. 

"It's a little early still," Arbitro said, but his voice was low and there was that delicious note of arousal in it that Kau knew so well. He swirled his tongue around the digit in his mouth, treating it like it had been Arbitro's cock. "Ah! I should take care of you before you make a mess here. You're so eager for it, aren't you?"

Kau gasped as the collar tightened even more and little white sparks invaded his darkness. He felt dizzy and weak, and utterly owned. "Well, I have a few minutes before the meeting," Kau heard Arbitro say as if far away. Then the grip on his collar loosened, blood rushed back into his head and with it an irresistible need. With a low whimper, Kau threw himself at Arbitro, his mouth finding the bulge in his Master's trousers, licking over the fabric. 

A hand in his hair pulled Kau back. "You'll stain my trousers!"

Kau swallowed hard, his breathing fast and shallow as he held himself back while Arbitro unzipped his trousers. Then he felt the hand again at the back of his head, this time pulling him forward, and Kau opened his mouth wide to take all of his Master's cock, as deep is it would reach. 

Arbitro moaned above him, letting go of Kau as he leaned back on the couch. "Gorge yourself, my pretty," he whispered, and Kau did - licking, sucking, and slurping on Arbitro's cock, using all the experience he had of how to please his Master. He didn't care that Arbitro wasn't touching him at all; this was all he needed - to be used by his Master. 

When Arbitro came - hot pulses of come that hit the back of Kau's mouth - Kau swallowed eagerly, not wanting to miss a single drop. He was breathing heavily and his own cock was aching with need. He curled his fingers in the thick carpet, wishing for Arbitro to take pity on him, despite it being at least an hour before the usual time his Master used him.

"Ah!" Arbitro let out a deep sigh of content. "You're such a good pet, Kau. Absolutely perfect." He stroked Kau's hair, then let his hand wander down to tug lightly at each of the rings down one side of Kau's chest. "Hmm, maybe we should put in thicker rings soon. I think that would look lovely..."

Kau just whimpered, rubbing up against Arbitro's leg, trying to get a little friction against his crotch. 

Arbitro laughed, a cruel note in it that made Kau shiver with anticipation. "Oh no, I have a meeting, so you'll have to wait. There, there," he tugged harder at one of the piercings, "go into the play room and wait for me there."

Kau made a little sound of begging, but he knew nothing would change Arbitro's mind. After pressing his lips to Arbitro's softening cock, Kau crawled across the room to the door leading to the play room. He closed the door, knowing that when he had a meeting, Arbitro didn't want his guests to catch any unintentional glimpses of his pets. 

He touched his collar and sighed softly. Hopefully, it wasn't going to be a long wait, and maybe his Master was enjoying knowing that his prize possession was waiting for his attentions so close to where he was discussing business, getting hard again...


End file.
